Nameday
by Akari0415
Summary: -fiksi selamat ulang tahun untuk Kuroko!- Ogiwara menulis sebuah fanfiksi AkaKuro untuk ulang tahun Kuroko, kuroko sangat senang dengan itu, sampai seorang reviewer tanpa nama menuliskan sebaris komentarnya 'jika itu benar-benar diriku, aku tidak akan membuatnya tanpa nama. –A.S'. Cerita ini merupakan terjemahan dari cerita Nameday milik Chiri-tan.


**Nameday**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Chiri-tan**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Chiri-tan dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mentranslatenya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan icon silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari Nameday by Chiri-tan**

 **Selamat membaca** **J**

 **Shigeshige ^o^** _online_!

Ogiwara yakin baru beberapa menit dia tidak _online_ , namun jendela pesannya sudah membludak.

Kurokage : akhirnya kamu online, Ogiwara-kun.

Shigeshige ^o^ : Hey Kurokooo! :D

Shigeshige ^o^ : Pertama Happy Birthdaaaay! Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke Tokyo L

Kurokage : Tidak apa-apa, dan terima kasih untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya.

Shigeshige ^o^ : Tentu tentu! Dan hal yang ku janjikan dulu telah selesai XD

Kurokage : Benarkah? Sulit dipercaya kalau Ogiwara-kun mampu menyelesaikan cerita itu sebelum deadline.

Shigeshige ^o^ : Hey! Sebenarnya aku sudah memulainya bulan lalu sejak aku menjanjikan akan membuatkannya untukmu.

Kurokage : Apa kamu sudah mem _publish_ nya?

Shigeshige ^o^ : Beberapa orang bahkan sudah menulis komentarnya XD

Shigeshige ^o^ : s/786xxx/ _Nameday_

Kurokage : Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun.

Shigeshige ^o^ : Berterimakasihlah setelah kamu membacanya!

Shigeshige ^o^ : Seperti biasa aku akan bersembunyi sebentar, okay? Aku harus mengerjakan tugas T^T

Kurokage : tentu Saja, _Good luck_ , Ogiwara-kun.

 **Shigeshige** ^o^ _off line_

Kuroko tersenyum saat dengan gembira dia mengklik _link_ fanfiksi yang diberikan Ogiwara-kun. Ogiwara-kun merupakan seorang penulis fanfiksi yang bertalenta dengan lebih dari seratus _followers_ pada ceritanya. Tetapi jadwal _update_ nya tidak teratur dan dia sering menelantarkan banyak cerita yang dia klaim sedang terkena _writer's block_.

Dia menulis di fandom yang memuat cerita tentang anggota _Generation of Miracle_. _Website_ ini sudah ada sejak kemenangan kedua mereka di _championship_ yang dipelopori oleh autor bernama _Momoirolove_! Yang menulis cerita berdasarkan pengalamannya selama di Teikou.

Sepertinya dia bersekolah di Teikou karena fiksi yang dia tulis akurat, terutama dalam pengkarakteristikan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun, walaupun yang lainnya juga akurat.

Kuroko tidak pernah berfikir kalau orang akan sangat menyukai mereka sampai membuat cerita-cerita kreatif tentang mereka! Dan sejak mereka menggunakan Facebook ( tentu saja, terima kasih kepada kelakarnya Kise-kun) mereka mulai... _shipping the members._

Pairingnya bermacam-macam. Mulai dari yang akurat seperti Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sampai yang paling _absurb_ Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun.

Kuroko sendiri menikmati membaca cerita tersebut karena kebanyakan dari mereka di tulis dalam bentuk _alternate_ _universe_ dimana semuanya mungkin terjadi ( walaupun dia mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membaca cerita M- _rate_ untuk alasan yang sangat jelas).

Ogiwara-kun juga ikut dalam situs ini dengan menggunakan nama SilverShige. Dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia mengshipping beberapa pairing yang sama dengan dirinya. Yaitu dia dan Akashi-kun.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kegilaan rahasia Kuroko kepada Akashi-kun. Dan dia lebih memilih untuk tetap seperti ini. Akashi-kun sepertinya tidak pernah membuka situs ini. Jadi fanfiksi ini menjadi tempat singgah untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat membaca sebaris _summary_ yang biasa digunakan Ogiwara-kun untuk menjabarkan ceritanya.

 _First Imperial Prince Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendapat sebuah surat tanpa nama pada saat perayaan ulang pertengahan! AU; AkaKuro; Happy Birthday Kuroko_

Fiksi itu tidaklah panjang, hanya terdiri dari 500 kata atau lebih. Sepertinya Ogiwara-kun benar-benar melakukan pencarian kali ini. Surat itu benar-benar terlihat seperti ditulis oleh Akashi-kun sendiri. Kata-katanya pas, tanda baca digunakan secara tepat(sesuai dengan cara oxford, seperti yang Akashi-kun lakukan disetiap esaynya), dan semua kata-katanya berat. Terlihat seperti esay literatur klasik yang dulu pernah di posting Akashi-kun di akun facebooknya.

Kata-kata yang tertulis dalan fiksi tersebut membuat Kuroko merona. Ogiwara-kun benar-benar menggunakan 500 kata dan membuatnya seolah-olah Akashi-kun yang menulis kata cinta dan kekaguman tersebut untuk dirinya. Dia benar-benar harus berterima kasih setelah ini. Sejauh ini sudah seratus orang yang telah memfaforitkan cerita ini dan dua puluh orang yang mem _follow_ cerita ini berharap agar Ogiwara-kun mau menambahnya lagi. Lima puluh delapan orang telah menuliskan _review_ nya di cerita ini, semuanya mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Ada beberapa yang mengatakan Ogiwara-kun harus 'cepat _update_!' Atau 'betapa bagusnya cerita ini'. Dan beberapa berkomentar tentang _setting_ originalnya dan bertanya bagaimana Ogiwara-kun bisa memiliki ide seperti ini. Dan beberapa lagi memberikan _review_ yang sewajarnya, menunjukkan beberapa hal yang menurut mereka lebih baik ( seharusnya ada berisi bagian _smexy_ lemonnya) dan memuji kemampuan _research_ nya Ogiwara-kun.

Tetapi ada satu _review_ yang membuat Kuroko terpaku dari pada _review_ yang lainnya.

Dari seorang _quest reviewer_ tanpa akun. Dia menggunakan _Red Emperor_ sebagai namanya.

 _Betapa lucunya, jika itu benar-benar diriku, aku tidak akan membuatnya tanpa nama. –A.S_

 _Reviewers_ yang berada diatasnya menjadi heboh dengan deduksi seperti 'siapa dibawahku?' dan beberapa ' _BUSTEEEED_!' atau bahkan 'apakah A.S itu Akashi Seijuurou?! Akashi Seijuurou asli?!' dan beberapa ' _update_ _soon_!'

Kuroko memposting _review_ nya yang bersifat netral seperti biasa, memuji pekerjaan Ogiwara-kun dengan ' _well done'_ dan 'terima kasih telah menulis cerita ini'. Namun dia masih memikirkan tentang review tadi.

Akashi-kun belum juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan liburan, hanya Kise-kun, Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun yang mengirimkan email selamat ulang tahun kepadanya "betapa aneh...".

Tiba-tiba, beberapa saat setelah dia memposting _review_ nya, ponselnya bergetar dua kali. Sebuah pesan dari Akashi-kun. Dia heran apa yang di butuhkan kaptennya di penghujung hari seperti ini?.

 _Untuk yang tercinta First Imperial Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, panglima tertinggi dari pengetahuan, Beloved of Shadows, dan pewaris tahta dari Kerajaan Seirin yang agung._

Email itu panjang, 500 kata yang telah di edit dari fanfiksi Ogiwara-kun. Email tersebut menceritakan betapa matanya terlihat seperti batu berlian berwarna _azure_ yang berkilau dan bagaimana si penulis jatuh tenggelam ke dalam matanya sejak pertama kali dia menatap mata itu.

Kuroko jadi tersipu. Namun di akhir surat itu tidak bertuliskan

 _Signed_

 _Penggemar rahasia yang memiliki mata belang_

Tetapi bertuliskan

 _Signed_

 _Akashi Seijuurou, Crimson Emperor of Rakuzan Empire_

Dan itu adalah gelar offisialnya Akashi-kun di fanfiksi bertema abad pertengahannya Ogiwara-kun yang lain. Yang mana dia bertunangan dengan _Crimson_ _Emperor_ untuk menyatukan kerajaan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit Kuroko menerima pesan lain.

 _P.S : aku benar-benar tidak akan membuatnya tanpa nama. Happy 16th Nameday, Your Highness._

Kuroko langsung membuka jendela chattingnya dengan Ogiwara-kun, dengan tergesa-gesa mengetik pertanyaannya 'apakah ini lelucon?' tetapi lelaki berambut _orange_ tersebut masih sibuk hibernasi.

Kuroko terkejut saat bel rumahnya dibunyikan oleh si _redhead_ yang membawa sebuket mawar merah dan hitam, _seperti di fanfik_ , denga senyuman diwajahnya ' _Happy Birthday,_ _beloved Consort_ , keberatan jika makan malam dengan _Emperor_ mu ini?' tanta Akashi-kun, _seperti di fanfik_.

Kuroko tersenyum, mengambil buket tersebut dan maju ke depan. ' kamu tidak perlu bertanya, _my_ _Lord_ ,' jawabnya, seperti bagaimana Pangeran Kuroko lakukan di ulang tahunnya.' _Consort_ ini milikmu seutuhnya'.

Akashi-kun sepertinya terkesan dengan keputusannya yang cepat untuk ikut andil dalam permainan ini, jadi dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko sebelum membiarkan Kuroko pergi ka atas untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi ke _Tokyo Best Sky Dining Restaurant_ untuk makan malam romantis mereka.

 **Shigeshige** ^o^ aktif

Kurokage : aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk makan malam kejutan dengan _Emperor_. Akan ku menceritakan detailnya ketika aku kembali nanti.

Kurokage : dan terima kasih untuk fanfiksinya Ogiwara-kun. Aku benar-benar menghargainya.

Ogiwara menyeringai saat ia mengetikkan balasan yang akan ia tinggalkan jika Kuroko pulang telat.

Shigeshige ^o^ : tentu tentu! Jangan lupa setiap detailnya **_Blazing Emperor and His Shadow Consort_** ku butuh _update_!.

Dia menutup jendela _chatting_ nya dengan Kuroko dan menklik nama lain di lis kontaknya.

Shigeshige ^o^ : _Emperor love Quest_ sukses ˷^o^˷

Momoirolover! : aku tahu Akashi-kun sudah mengkuti GoMff ! hanya dia kurang dorongan untuk memberitahukannya kepada Tetsu-kun.

Shigeshige ^o^ : aku pikir mereka sedang kencan sekarang. Kamu datang ke Kyoto, kan?.

Momoirolover! : aku sudah di stasiun, _dummy_! Jemput aku sekarang!.

Shigeshige ^o^ : okaaay!, sampai jumpa lagi :D

Ogiwara menutup laptopnya kemudian mengambil _hoodie_ nya. Well, dia sudah menyatukan Kuroko dengan orang yang sudah lama di sukainya. Jadi dia pantas untuk sebuah kencan di _ryokan_ dengan gadisnya, bukan?.

 **End**


End file.
